From Paradise to Hell
by I love ya Code Lyoko
Summary: Ulrich proposes to Yumi.She's so happy, but does not know what waits for her. Ulrich Big bro returns . rape is mentioned 3 times. dont read if u r under 16. lolz...joking .flames...allowed. please review. thnx.
1. Back from the Virtual World

I'm writing this story for someone who asked me to write!

I don't own Code Lyoko…

_Ages_

**Yumi- 14**

**Ulrich-14 ½**

**Odd-14**

**Jeremie-14 ½**

**Aelita-14**

**William Sorry dear readers, it's not our dear William -16 1/2**

**Summary: The perfect day of Yumi turns into hell. She is raped 3 times detailed by a certain William… please read and review… I need at least 9 reviews to update ;-.**

'Quick Aelita, the tower is just in front of you' Jeremie shouted on his microphone.

'Odd, Ulrich, I can see two hornets' Jeremie added.

'Odd, you look after Aelita. I am going to give these damn hornets a good care' Urich shouted, taking the other direction on his bike.

With Odd and Aelita

' The tower is all yours Princess' Odd bowed, reaching the tower with Aelita.

Aelita ran into the tower, and walked gentely to the platform. A screen appeared. She held her hand lightly on it, then typed her name.

"Aelita"

"Code"

"Lyoko"

'Tower deactivated' she announced calmly.

'Return to the Past' Jeremie announced in front of the computer.

A white light passed over them changing everything.

Next Chapter longer. Review


	2. Their first kiss

**Here is the next chapter:**

The gang was in the school yard after the last bell. They were at their usual bench, talking.

" Why don't you all come for a sleepover at my place this week-end. My parents are going to China with Hiroki to visit an old aunt" "They said I'm old enough to look after myself for three weeks, now that I'm 14" Yumi announced proudly.

"Yeah, that will be a great idea….now that Aelita is with us". Jeremie said, not lifting his head from his laptop. This made both him and Aelita blush.

"Ok, cool, we will talk about our sleepover tomorrow." Yumi replied.

Ulrich was so happy. Aelita was feeling lucky to have such nice friends. Odd was indeed becoming mad, thinking about a whole Pizza for him as usual.

"It's getting late guys. I need to go back home" Yumi said . she waved to her friends before making her way to the gate.

Ulrich stood up and said " Uhm…do…you…want me to walk you back home?"

Yeah…yeah of course. Yumi replied stuttering a bit.

Odd smirked at Ulrich mischievously. Ulrich just ignored him and run beside Yumi towards the gate. The half way was rather silent. They did not know what to say to each . then Yumi started

" Thanks for walking me home Ulrich"

"Anything for you, Yumi" Ulrich replied hesitantly.

Then silent came over again. Ulrich's heart started shouting to him 'Go on, tell her Ulrich, tell her you love her or you might lose her'.

Even if Ulrich wanted to admit his feeling to Yumi, he tried in vain to push the thought away from his mind and heart but he could not. Then he stopped walking and turned to Yumi who has also stopped.

" Yumi , do you mind ifikissyou? He said too quickly to be understood.

"What? Sorry I did not get you." Yumi replied innocently.

Without even replying, Ulrich leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. Then he said slowly and uncomfortably " Do…you…love…me?"

This time, Yumi leaned in and kissed him but before she move away, Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest and deepening the kiss.A/n: Ulrich is taller

Ulrich sucked on her lower lip, forcing her to open her mouth. He inserted his tongue deep inside her mouth and Yumi moaned out of pleasure.

Ulrich's tongue travelled all around Yumi's mouth, sucking on her tongue . time and the world have stopped for them. They did not know for how many second, minute, hours or days it lasted. It was like an eternity to them. Yumi had her arms around his neck and one playing with his smooth hair. Then they had to break apart because of the lack of air in their lungs. They panted hard, not being able to talk.

"was that a yes Yumi"? Ulrich asked stupidly.

Yumi nodded, trying to catch some breath.

They continued their way , hand In hand , chatting happily.

Once they reached Yumi's house, they again felt into a passionate kiss before saying good-bye.

**I know you want to continue reading but please update first. Thank you.**


	3. What happened And the Boy

Yumi entered the house. Her heart was fluttering, when she thought what happened between her and Ulrich.

She even blushed unknowingly. She closed the door and leaned against it, smiling to herself. Unfortunately, she did not know WHO was waiting for her.

She was alone in the house. She made her way to bathroom in her room to take a hot bath and relax herself. Her room was tidy, which was quite unusual. Her normal size bed was well-made, the carpet was cleaned, her desk was nice and tidy with all her books on one side and her laptop in the middle.

Her closet was closed with all her things inside. Yesterday, she decided lazily that she had to clean her room.

She walked to her closet and took some fresh clothes, her towel and slippers and made her way to the shower.

Today she would be using her shower rather than the bathtub. She undressed quickly, opened the water, and adjusted it the right temperature before getting under it. She wet herself from hair to toes. All her thoughts went away with the water.

She could think of just her beloved Ulrich. How she wished that day would come, where they would kiss and admit their feeling for each other. She was lost, thinking about Ulrich.

Suddenly, she heard the bathroom door creak open. She remembered pushing it just like this, not putting the lock because her brother was not here. Then things started worsening. She heard footsteps.

That was when she really started to get afraid. The footsteps were quite soft and unhurried. Then she saw the hand of someone through the translucent glass of her shower door. (**AN partly seen trough glass**). The door flew open and someone said-

"Hi Yumi!!"

Yumi, who was naked inside, closed the door, cursing herself for not putting the lock in the door. She then cried, fear raking over her voice.-

"Who are you?"

The door flew open, revealing a naked boy. Yumi gave a terrifying scream and tried to close the door but the boy was already entering the shower.

"Oh…me? Thought you would know who I am." He said before grabbing the shower from Yumi and putting the water on him. Yumi was trembling. Her eyes were already filled with tears. She was naked. He was naked. All thoughts (AN u know what) came in her head.

They boy looked about 16 years old. He was well-built. Plenty of muscles sticking out. A hard chest. He had a fine figure (AN it's me describing, not Yumi).

"I'm William Stern" he finally said, half shouting. Yumi, who was trying to hide her body in the corner of the wall, shouted-

" Stern, how can that be?". She then tried to get out of the shower through the door but the boy pushed the door, closing it and saying

"No, no, no…. bad girl. Now let me continue. I'm Ulrich's big brother. And you know what? I'm here to take revenge from this son of a bitch. Because of him, my parents removed me out of the house… my house" he said finishing his sentence with an awful shout.

Yumi put her hand on her ears as she heard this.

"I've being following you since 2 weeks now, to see all your doings, your relationship with that bastard of Ulrich and all his friends. And now, I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to snatch you from Ulrich "he added.

Yumi shoted, refusing. More tears came from her eyes. she had never cried like this. The boy slapped her and shushed her down. Then he put the shower tap on the rack above his head, all the water falling on him. He then………

_**Tension, Tension…….**_


	4. 1st part rape in shower

_**Recap.**_

"_I've being following you since 2 weeks now, to see all your doings, your relationship with that bastard of Ulrich and all his friends. And now, I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to snatch you from Ulrich "he added._

_Yumi shouted, refusing. More tears came from her eyes. She had never cried like this. The boy slapped her and shushed her down. Then he put the shower tap on the rack above his head, all the water falling on him. He then………_

He then grabbed Yumi's arm painfully and lifted her up (AN she was sitting down, crying). He pulled her near to him, near his body. He pushed her on the wall and made her stand there.

He approached his body near hers. Yumi hated this moment. She could feel his erection touching her tummy. She tried to move but William was already pinning her hands and feet to the wall. This made her cry even more.

She started struggling but received a hard slap. Her cheek burnt from the slap by his manly hand.

Yumi's breast was touching the boy's chest. He was smiling evilly. He lowered down his head, removed his tongue and gave Yumi a horrible big lick on the lips. Yumi, disgusted, turned her head away but she felt her arms being pressed painfully to the wall.

He started licking Yumi's bare neck and sucking from her neck to her shoulders. He absorbed the water on both side of her body, replacing it with his saliva. He liked sucking the bit where Yumi's shoulders and neck met.

He sucked hard and long, until the skin became red. Still holding Yumi's hands with his one hand, he wandered the other one down to her back, feeling her whole back.

Yumi has never put herself in this condition. William's hand move downward to her butt and he started massaging it.

Yumi's eyes were closed, trying to pray that it would soon be over. She wanted to die this very moment. She had a handprint on her cheeks from the slap and bruises and scratches all over her body. She could feel William holding both her hands.

William was strong and quite manly for his age. He was still kissing her when his hand moved to his breast. He grabbed it excitedly and cupped it.

Yumi shouted. She cried even more, but nothing could stop William with his evil job.

' How could Ulrich's big brother do this to her?!'

_**Sorry, got to go. But the next chapter is the full description of what happens in the bath... Poor Yumi. That her fate!!!**_

_**Updating soooooooon. Promise.**_


	5. Author's note

**_AUTHORESS'S NOTE_**

Hi every body. Hope ya all fine. I am writing this to tell you that the story:

From paradise to hell.

It's a story I have written a long time ago. As I am having tests at school, I got time to write by chapters only, (don't have much time) but don't worry, the story will be completed till next Friday.

Thanks and hope ya like the story. Review to tell me…

See ya soon.


	6. Authoress' note

Hi Everyone.

I know that I haven't updated for a while, but I am going to soon….. If I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS. LOL.

But I am serious. Five reviews are not much.

Come on guys. Please review.

Anyway, I am writing the next chappy. Going to be on soon. Love u all.

Thank you.

-Yumi

XxX


	7. Not Again, Please

**Hi Everyone.**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Sorry, took quite some time to update.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. They are really motivating. **

**PS: This story is full of rape. **

**If u don't want to read it, I understand.**

**In fact, I am bored with it. But I will try to change it while typing.**

**So the story continues. Don't forget to review. Thanks. Love you all lots.**

**Last chapter:**

_Yumi has never put herself in this condition. William's hand moved downward to her butt and he started massaging it._

_Yumi's eyes were closed, trying to pray that it would soon be over. She wanted to die this very moment. She had a handprint on her cheeks from the slap and bruises and scratches all over her body. She could feel William holding both her hands._

_William was strong and quite manly for his age. He was still kissing her when his hand moved to his breast. He grabbed it excitedly and cupped it._

_Yumi shouted. She cried even more, but nothing could stop William with his evil job._

'_How could Ulrich's big brother do this to her?!_

**Continue:**

She could remember faintly (with all the things going on right now) how someone in Kadic Academy tried to rape her once, but then Ulrich came just in time to rescue her.

_Flashback._

_Pinned against the wall, Yumi struggled without stopping. _

_She was caged against the changing room wall with two arms and a body leaning on her. The person was having fun, judging on how he loved kissing and biting her neck. _

_Yumi noticed that one hand was slowly yet, roughly making its way to her chest._

_But before she knew it, she was suddenly revealed from the body on her and warmth produced by it. She slid on her back and sat, traumatized at the sight. _

_Ulrich, covered with blood and the rapper, fighting fatally. Next minute, the world turned black around her._

_End of Flashback _

But today, there was no Ulrich, no rescue, no hope, no nothing, but only pain and cruelty.

Only one thing came across her mind:

To wait for the boy to stop his evil job. (Not a very optimist one).

**45 minutes later**

After a good 45 minutes later, William stopped kissing Yumi. He rinsed himself with soap and water and left the shower to let Yumi some time alone. (Won't make any difference)

Yumi looked down at her young violated body. She could not imagine it being worst that how it was at that moment. She started crying at the sight.

**Yumi' Point Of View**

It was covered with hickies…all over it...on my neck, chest, shoulders, stomach, back….everywhere.

I could not bear that horrible sight of my own young body.

I turned my face to the mirror found on the wall of the bathroom; big swollen red eyes, large hand prints on the cheeks, badly bruised and bleeding lips….….my face…..…..I could not recognize myself.

I started crying again, feeling the hot tears burning the red bruises on my cheeks as they penetrated in them.

Where was Ulrich when I need him so badly? How would I face him or anyone with my face like this?

**End of Yumi's Point Of View**

Yumi cried. She slid on her back and sat on the cold floor which made her shiver. She did not want to go out.

Suddenly, she jumped at William' loud booming voice coming through the partly open door.

"Will you come out or do you wanna me to come and take you out?" he said and continued "And don't forget to wear the bathrobe I bought for you, it is on the cloth rack."

Yumi had thought he had already left her house. She could think if this would happen again.

How she wished her parents would come back?

But no such miracle would happen.

She buried her face in the cups of her fragile and trembling hands and let out stream of tears coming out, mixing with the water flowing on her head, nearly choking her.

But then she got up. She understood the consequences of not coming out immediately.

Yumi did not have the courage to answer back, not after what had happen. So, she quietly rinsed herself, feeling disgusted with her body.

When she came out of the shower, she saw a pink bathrobe on the cloth rack. She hated the bright pink colour, the colour of Sissy.

But even worse, she found that it was way to short and exposing nearly all the length of her legs.

She slowly put on her underwear. Yumi looked around for her shirt, so that she could put it inside, but William was too cunning, and the clothes were no where to be seen.

So, Yumi had no other choice than putting the bathrobe on. She dried her hair, wincing when the towel touched with her various bleeding bruises.

She stared at the mirror. The bathrobe made its wearer looked sexy. That discouraged Yumi even more.

After that, she made her way to her bedroom. The television was on and William was lying on the bed at full length.

With the remote control in his hand, he kept changing the channels over and over again.

_Does he think he is the husband in that house?_ Yumi thought.

"Ohh! You look hotly sexy with that!!" William said as he saw Yumi entering the bedroom.

Yumi ignored him and looked around her room. She tried to spot her mobile phone vainly.

"Is that what you are looking for?" William asked calmly, without removing his eyes from the TV screen.

He held his hand, in which Yumi's black Nokia was. Yumi gave a surprised grasp and without taking the time to think, she yelled back-

"Give it back…NOW!!"

"No…...I……won't" William replied lazily.

At this moment, William sat up furiously and threw the phone against the wall, with so much force that it landed in twenty pieces instead of one complete set.

Yumi stood still, stunned, horrified and glued to the spot. There was nothing she could do without having to regret it after.

She soon came back to earth and started making her way to the door. As Yumi reached it, she jumped again on William's voice.

"YOU STAY HERE, YOU BITCH…AND…IF EVER YOU DON'T DO AS YOU ARE TOLD….I'LL KILL ULRICH" he yelled deafly.

At that Yumi stopped dead on the track. Her eyes started to swell up with threatening tears again as she thought what was going to happen.

Unfortunately, she had to obey. So, she slowly pushed the door closed.

"LOCK IT, QUICKLY………AND COME HERE!!" William said again.

Her hand slowly moved, searching for the lock and she found it and twisted it carelessly and painfully, her eyes blurred by the tears.

"Now you come here and lie down here" William said patting the quilt next to him. His voice was now 'calmer than before.

Yumi did as she was told and walked to the other side of the bed, on her way, trying in vainly to lower the bathrobe to make it look longer but it remained at its exact length of 20 centimetres above her knees. How she hated it and her life!!

She silently sat down on the edge not wanting to move deeper on the bed.

William furiously pulled her by the bathrobe nearer to his body and snuggled his arm around her neck, pulling her even closer. He started to rub and massage her shoulder, not glancing away from TV screen.

Yumi felt the warmth of William's body against her. Tears went streaming on her cheeks, not forgetting to give a burning sensation on the bruises now and again.

William tried from time to time to pull Yumi closer, nearly bringing her to sit on his lap. And every time he would smirk and pinch Yumi's neck, loving to see her wince at the pain.

Then, Yumi started crying again. She saw that William was slowly loosing the bind of his bathrobe with his free hand.

"C…..can…..I….go….go….to the….toilet…please?" She tried to ask her voice soaked with fear, pain and tears as she understood what would happen soon.

"No, it will be over in an hour or so. You can wait." was the reply.

Yumi ignored the answer and lifted herself from the bed, letting William's hand fall on his side. As she tried to walk away, her wrist was gripped painfully, twisted and pulled on the bed. Along with it went her body, landing on the bed.

William had grabbed her wrist so tight that she cried in pain and sufferance. Yumi found herself pinned to the bed sheet under the boy's heavy body.

William had already removed his bathrobe and was with his boxer now. He lied on Yumi, choking her and pinned her forearms to the bed and held her legs still with his. With his free hand, he searched for his bathrobe rope (**AN: is that what you say, can't find a better word**).

When he found it, he tried to tie Yumi's wrists which was easy task when the person was struggling as if running away from death. But after some good slaps and bite he managed to tie her hands together.

Next, William proceeded to untie Yumi's bathrobe. Yumi continued to struggle bearing the painful slaps on her already bruised face and the pinches on her arms.

She would not give up that easily and see her body being violated like this.

Yumi even managed to bite William, making him to howl in pain but bought no other effect. She knew she would be punished twice because of this.

Finally the bathrobe was lying on the floor, leaving the 'couple' in their underwear only. William's lips made his way to Yumi's neck.

"I am enjoying it" he said before starting to kiss her neck and suck on the skin until it was red.

William became hard as he heard Yumi's painful shout as, in his mind, he took her painful shout as moans of pleasure.

"Stop it please William. I promise…ahhhhh….I'll….I'll talk to Ulrich and …..he will come…. And apologise to you. Please let me go!!...ahhh!!...please William" Yumi repeated again and again but no fruit came to her pleading.

**With Ulrich at Kadic in his dorm (at the same time Yumi is being raped.)**

**Normal Point of View**

Ulrich stared at the white ceiling smiling stupidly at it like a mad person from the mental asylum.

For him, the white ceiling was not of its original colour, but the picture of him and Yumi played on it.

How their lips crashed on each other to share their first ever kiss. It was also the most passionate and affectionate kiss he ever had. (He had being kissed by Sissy, Emily, etc also.)

Ulrich continued to grin like this like he had being doing for the whole last hour, imagining again and again their first kiss.

He guessed what Yumi was doing right now. Maybe she was also remembering at their kiss. Ulrich had no idea at what was going on actually.

Ulrich stayed like this even after Odd came in banging the door and turning the stereo to the loudest on rock music.

Even though he liked it, Ulrich would usually bury his head under his pillow because of the ear-blasting volume, but this time he stayed in his position, smiling at the ceiling.

A far away voice came in his head.

"Back to Earth Ulrich, back to earth" It said.

Ulrich's loving picture disappeared when a hand came shoving in front of his eyes.

He sat down immediately.

"I never saw you like this Ulrich? Come on, split up!!" Odd said.

Ulrich finally told his story to his friend and Odd was bouncing on the bed for the fate of his friend.

"I knew it, I KNEW IT. HAha! I knew this would happen!" he shouted not being able to contain himself.

Ulrich was staring at the wall again, thinking, when Odd shouted in his ears.

"Ulrich, go on, call her. Go on"

Ulrich went in outside leaving Odd to his music and enjoyment and went to look for a quiet place to talk to Yumi. He went to what his friends called 'Ulrich's tree'.

He dialled her number and waited. It was off. In fact, it was not off, it was smashed to pieces.

Ulrich found it odd that Yumi's phone was off. But instead of doing anything, he stared at the wall and continue day-dreaming (although it was night).

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I am tired of typing. My stupid voice recogniser is not working...Anyway; this is the longest chapter I have written in all my story.**

**Thanks for reading it. Please Review. They greatly help for motivation...**

**Next chappy, is what happens in the meantime to Yumi.**


	8. Another Tiny Note

**Hi, Everyone.**

**I did one more chapter. The other one is coming. I am still typing.**

**Can I have 10 more reviews before updating the next chapter, Please?**

**So you understand what you should do after reading.**

**Thanks and R&R.**

**Love you lots**

**-I Love Ya Code Lyoko-**

**Peace out**


	9. Authors POV: My Note

Hello Everyone,

Hope you're all fine!! So I am sending this note to all my stories and profile to tell you that now, it might be **a bit** difficult to reply to reviews, update stories, review your stories or PMing you...etc.

I am moving to a new country and for some personal reason, that I wish so much to be able tell you (but I can't), I won't be able to use too frequently. I will do my best to update my stories, or review your stories during holidays to my native country.

Hey, but there is still 50 chance that I continue using this site as much as before cause I have a secret idea in plan(he he, that's me).

Hope to see the updates coming soon.

PS: I am going to update my stories soon.

Best regards to everyone on all rock, I saw it in your stories.

Special regards to and good luck to:

Burner2, Curch, KiwiR0x, CraneandFalconForever, Hiraku Feather William….Every author on Fan fiction…and also to the net and its creator.

Love you all,

See ya.

- I Love ya Code Lyoko.


	10. Not finished yet

**Hi To you all.**

**So here is the next chapter to: From Paradise to Hell **

**Please Review after reading.**

**Thanks**

**Dedication: My sister, Burner2, Curch, Iftan Fuyu…everyone who reviewed my stories and everyone who writes stories for CODE LYOKO and for those who are on FANFICTION.**

**LONG LIVE CODE LYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Disclaimer**

**Kiwi: Why do you have this face on?**

**Me: -sad face- : Ohhh! Cause ****I don't own Code Lyoko****, you know that.**

**Kiwi: Oh! Am sorry. But, did you talk to Moonscoop 'bout it?**

**Me: -sob-: They won't FREAKING LET ME HAVE IT!!!**

**Kiwi: OO**

**Me: But at least I own William.**

**Kiwi? William…Dunbar?? **

**Me: No, you idiot, my William…..William Stern.**

**Kiwi: And you're not satisfied...?**

**Me: -struggling Kiwi-**

**Conclusion: I don't own Code Lyoko. Don't make me repeat it. I feel hurt….**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**With Ulrich at Kadic in his dorm (at the same time Yumi is being raped.)**

**Normal Point of View**

Ulrich stared at the white ceiling smiling stupidly at it like a mad person from the mental asylum.

For him, the white ceiling was not of its original colour, but the picture of him and Yumi played on it.

How their lips crashed on each other to share their first ever kiss. It was also the most passionate and affectionate kiss he ever had. (He had being kissed by Sissy, Emily, etc also.)

Ulrich continued to grin like this like he had being doing for the whole last hour, imagining again and again their first kiss.

He guessed what Yumi was doing right now. Maybe she was also remembering at their kiss. Ulrich had no idea at what was going on actually.

Ulrich stayed like this even after Odd came in banging the door and turning the stereo to the loudest on rock music.

Even though he liked it, Ulrich would usually bury his head under his pillow because of the ear-blasting volume, but this time he stayed in his position, smiling at the ceiling.

A far away voice came in his head.

"Back to Earth Ulrich, back to earth" It said.

Ulrich's loving picture disappeared when a hand came shoving in front of his eyes.

He sat down immediately.

"I never saw you like this Ulrich? Come on, split up!!" Odd said.

Ulrich finally told his story to his friend and Odd was bouncing on the bed for the fate of his friend.

"I knew it, I KNEW IT. HAha! I knew this would happen!" he shouted not being able to contain himself.

Ulrich was staring at the wall again, thinking, when Odd shouted in his ears.

"Ulrich, go on, call her. Go on"

Ulrich went in outside leaving Odd to his music and enjoyment and went to look for a quiet place to talk to Yumi. He went to what his friends called 'Ulrich's tree'.

He dialled her number and waited. It was off. In fact, it was not off, it was smashed to pieces.

Ulrich found it odd that Yumi's phone was off. But instead of doing anything, he stared at the wall and continue day-dreaming (although it was night).

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

All of a sudden, William slapped Yumi so badly that her nose started to bleed severely. The blood tickled down her lips and then on her cheek to mix with the mass of fresh tears, coming out of her puffy eyes, from the slap.

The slap had a painful calming effect on Yumi. She laid quite still on the bed, letting William continued with the raping. William made his way to Yumi's neck, not letting go of her feet with his. He stared in Yumi's wet closed eyes and whispered.

"Hope you are having fun with it, cause it just started" he said.

Yumi did not react.

"Still……. I am enjoying myself. You know, I think I will have sex with you everyday. This is so enjoyable" he continued, grinning evilly.

Yumi pressed her eyes close tighter and she could hardly bear the weight of the body on top of her. She breathed in and out with great difficulty, her lungs and ribs cracking as she forced to do so to keep herself alive for longer.

William nibbled the skin of Yumi's neck repeatedly then, he captured her lips with his and it seemed that he was trying to swallow Yumi's mouth. His tongue got an easy access to Yumi's mouth where it went in every small corner it could feel and stayed there for what seemed to be an eternity.

When William was doing that, his right hand wandered to Yumi's womanhood where his unhesitant figures rubbed her skin there.

**(If you are not liking the story and would like to stop reading it, REVIEW THEN LEAVE,…..I repeat REVIEW AND THEN LEAVE. But if you wish to continue, thanks and but still, don't forget to review :-)**

Yumi prayed and prayed in her heart for that time to end. She was tired, weak, and nearly unconscious, her body hurt unstoppingly, that even if dying would send her to hell, she would taken that choice. She even thought of committing suicide after that, which was not of her nature of solving problems.

By the time, William had moved to Yumi's breast and sucked on her breast. **He** moaned at the pleasure of Yumi's breast between his teeth and tongue. One of William's fingers went into Yumi's womanhood.

At the pain, Yumi winced before screaming and digging her finger nails in William's shoulder where her hand was (It was there not for hugging him of course. She was trying to push him away). But William felt the pain only bit her nipples, causing her more pain than ever and more tears came out of Yumi's eyes.

William continued to suck on Yumi's whole body, till he was contented. Then his face made his way to her stomach and beneath it where her womanhood was. William opened her legs holding them carefully to avoid a dangerous kick.

His tongue came out and he gave a tiny lick at in that private place of Yumi's and lifted up his face to see Yumi's reaction.

Yumi shuddered at the touch of that part of her body. A strange weird sensation ran to her brain and she tugged at the rope that tied her hands.

"It feels good, doesn't it, Yumi?" William asked and without waiting for the never coming answer, he lowered his head again and licked the whole of it unhesitantly, occasionally inserting his finger inside. Yumi's body squirmed from side to side on the bed uncomfortably from the pain and bizarre sensation.

After 30 minutes, William stopped and went back onto sucking Yumi's lips again. Yumi moaned as she could not take it anymore because her lips were already so badly bruised, but there was nothing she could do.

After a few minutes, William lifted himself from on top of Yumi not leaving Yumi's body with his hungry eyes. Yumi slightly opened one eyes to see what William was doing.

" No need to worry. I am not going yet. This was just the end of the beginning" William said after he noticed Yumi glancing at him.

Yumi closed her eyes shut immediately and thought again at the sentence.

'This was just the end of the beginning', 'This was just the end of the beginning'. Her mind went. It took quite some time for her to release what it meant as her brain was not working properly.

She started to cry again when she finally understood. Her eyes opened wide but all she saw was William removing his boxers and climbing back on her to remove her underwear.

Yumi felt the last piece of clothing leaving her unprotected body. She quickly closed her eyes at the sight of William's hard, throbbing member. She could not believe what was happening.

William positioned himself on top of Yumi and rubbed his member hotly in Yumi's part excitedly. He continued to do so and became more violent. He rubbed so hard that Yumi felt a burning sensation.

Then to Yumi's great greater and greatest belief, William said-

"Oh shit. It's already nine. Have to leave…….Anyway I have one more week to continue enjoying myself. I'll have this for tomorrow".

After saying that, William continued to do what he was doing( feel bad to tell again). He was like an over excited sex-obsessed person. Then he unwillingly lifted himself from on top of Yumi and picked up his boxers.

"Oh, forgot one thing' William said to Yumi's disbelief. He climbed back to Yumi's face, placed his knees on both the side of her head and positioned his long member on top of Yumi's closed lips, preparing to penetrate her mouth. He cupped Yumi's cheeks painfully to open her mouth and slid in his member forcefully. When his hands felt that Yumi was about to close her mouth, William said-

"Dare you if you even think of biting!!"

With that Yumi released her jaw and endured the pain. Yumi could hardly take a breath with what was in her mouth. Her mouth was like cracking open. William lifted himself and sat back down, removing and sliding back again and again his member in Yumi's mouth trying to fit the whole thing inside. He moaned as he continued doing it repeatedly.

Finally he released his load in her mouth. He forced her to swallow it and then lifted himself up and climbed off the bed, finishing with the raping session of today.

William disappeared in the bathroom. Yumi tried hard to open her hands and when she finally managed, she sat on the bed, her head between her knees and hands, breathing really hard.

Her eyes were puffy, swollen and red and hurt terribly and everywhere else that were bitten burnt. She felt disgusted to look at herself, her own body after being so much abused of. Her chest hurt badly inside and her heart was damaged for ever.

Yumi suddenly heard the door of the bathroom being unlocked. She quickly lifted and looked around for the only clothes to wear which was the short pink bathrobe. She snatched it and quickly put it on her. William came out of the bathroom and saw Yumi.

"Oh!! I see you like the bathrobe……Good, good, this thing is quite expensive" he said.

Then without another word, he left the room. Yumi took the courage in hands and went towards the door to listen what the guy was doing downstairs. William had put on his clothes. Then, he went out of the house and banged the door. He disappeared in the dark cold atmosphere.

Yumi, who was tired of all the crying and raping, took two aspirins and went directly to bed, hoping not to wake up the next day. She covered her head under the quilt and remembered the scene of her first kiss to Ulrich, tears pouring down her eyes.

Next morning, Yumi was woken up by the phone ringing for the fiftieth time. She climbed down the bed and went to her room table where the phone was. After placing the receiver to her ears, she heard William' voice.

"Go to school and act normal. If you open your stupid mouth about anything, you will find your boyfriend's dead body tonight…..and I AM SERIOUS. I will be watching you!!"

Yumi started crying silently again. Why was her life so miserable? She remembered what happen the previous night.

She answered a simple 'ya' before putting back down the phone. She sat down and leaned on her table and cried some more. But then her clock ticked 8 which meant that school will be starting in half an hour. Yumi stood up and went down to the kitchen to eat something.

After taking a glass of cold milk and a small packet of Lunch Bar, she sat at the dinning table. She stared at the food. It looked so indigestible. She felt like throwing up. Finally, she drank only the cold milk and as she was feeling weak, she swallowed 3 vitamin C tablets before making her way back to her room to get ready.

Yumi took her bath where she just stood and thought again and again of the incident of yesterday and tears would not stop coming out of her eyes. She finally got out of the bath and went to her room to get ready.

She opened her wardrobe to remove her pair of black jeans, long sleeve black shirt which reached longer than her normal navel length turtle neck, and her underwear.

She looked at herself in the mirror only to hate herself even more. As Yumi walked to get changed, her moves were full of lethargy and weakness.

Finally, she was changed; she winced with each move as the pieces of clothes would rub on her damage tissues which by now had turned in a blue brown colour. She sat in front of her dressing table and looked at her face. Everyone would know what had happen if they would have seen her face like this.

She took her new and never used make up box that her mother bought when she turned to the 'age' of make ups. She took some powder and carefully pampered it on the bruises to cover them.

After that, she applied some kohl (eye liner) under her eyes as they were already encircled by a mark of tiredness. Finally, her face looked a bit better, though a bit sore. She wore her shoes and took her bag and went out of the door.

Yumi could not contain herself from crying again and again on the way. She walked, her moves filled with exhaustion, her eyes glued to the ground. She saw the place where Ulrich had told her his feeling about her and where they had kissed. This worsened the situation as she started crying more than ever.

Finally, the school gate could be seen. Yumi dried her eyes with her sleeve and accelerated her speed. She went through the gate where she met William, her friend.

She glared at him but then realised that this William was her friend. Yumi's eyes became blurred as they filled with tears again.

"Yumi, are you ok?" William said, taking Yumi's hand in his gently.

Yumi pulled back her head and whispered 'yes' before turning and walking to the gang's usual bench. William just shrugged and went his way.

There as usual, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd sat. Jeremie and Aelita were glued together; their eyes in turn glued to the laptop screen and their hands in turn glued to each others hand. Ulrich, hands in the pockets as usual waiting patiently for Yumi, was faking a smile at Odd's idiot jokes.

Yumi's heart gave a small jolt as she saw her beloved Ulrich. A she approached the bench, she could not find her fear soaked voice to say hello to her mates.

Jeremie first lifted his head and looked at Yumi for 3 seconds, studying her face weirdly before coming back to earth and said " Oh, hi Yumi!!"

Aelita, in turn said "Hello Yumes, you're late today, aren't you?" Yumi grinned as best as she could which was difficult after what happened to her. Odd, instead of greeting her, immediately ran to her side and threw his arm around Yumi's neck. Yumi shrieked silently as Odd's hand pressed on several of her bruises. Worst, Odd was jumping up and down like an excited monkey, shouting something like 'Congrats'.

'What??' Yumi managed to let out her voice cracking as she talked. She glanced at Jeremie and Aelita. They were both grinning toothingly at her.

"What?' Yumi said again, thinking that everybody has gone mad.

"Oh. No need to hide it from us Yumi. We know it." Odd said.

"Know what?' Yumi asked confused

"That ULRICH AND YOU ARE NOW COUPLE!!!!! I told Ulrich you loved him!!" Odd said on top of his voice. Ulrich blushed furiously and quickly slapped his hand on Odd's mouth only to remove it after feeling a warm wet liquid sliding down it.

"You are disgusting, Odd" he said.

Everyone in the school yard stared at them. Ulrich turned and grinned nervously at the population before glaring at Odd.

"Can't you keep your huge mouth shut, Odd?" Ulrich whispered at Odd.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Tired of typing. Will update soon. Keep reviewing. Love you all lots.**

**PS: I am starting to hate this story cause I have think how rape is bad!!! Sould I update it??????**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Summary for next chappy if I am updating:**

**Ulrich is walking his girlfriend to class. He finds something is weird with Yumi's behaviour and try to find out……….. .**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
